This description relates to debugging a graph.
Code developers often debug source code throughout the development process. In doing so, the source code can be modified with debug code which can impact the functionality of the source code. It is often desirable to remove the added debug code from the source code when debugging has concluded in order to restore the original functionality of the source code.